twiddler fun
by Kitty-Key-chan
Summary: an rp with one of my da friends, Sammy202. What happens when Twoface and Harvey want to get passionate with Edward, but the ginger just isn't in the mood? (Script format)


Harvey: All the kisses

Edward: yay~

Twoface: Should we be opening our shirt for this?

Edward: hm...no

Twoface: Dammit Eddie

Edward: Not today Harv~

Harvey: Why not today?

Edward: Because I'm almost on a breakthrough for one of my bat-traps

Twoface: We want to break through something.

Edward: *blushes* Well it can't be me tonight

Twoface: So you're saying we need another?

Edward: what?! No! You can't!

Harvey: Oh can't we? You just suggested it.

Edward: I didn't mean it like that! I'm yours! No one else can be!

Harvey: *leans back* You think we couldn't attract another?

Edward: You're not allowed *Slams both hands on the desk*

Twoface: You think to order us?

Edward: *hold his ground* you. can't.

Twoface: *gets closer, right in his face* Convince us not to.

Edward: *He grab both sides of their face and kisses them hard*

Harvey: *lifts him onto the desk*

Edward: *moves his legs around their hips*

Harvey: *moves comfortably between them*

Edward: *moans*

Twoface: *they go for his neck*

Edward: A-ah Harvey~ Twofy~

Harvey: *strokes his chest, opening Ed's shirt*

Edward: *shivers*

Twoface: *They push Edward back and lick at his bare chest*

Edward: *gasps then begins to moan*

Twoface: *they go up to kiss him while undoing his pants*

Edward: *he tries to take off Harvey's clothes but his hands are trembling in eagerness*

Harvey: *pulls back to look at Edward while slowly opening her shirt then remove their pants*

Edward: *rubs his hands over both sides of Harvey's body* Perfect~

Harvey: You think so?

Twoface: you better *Reaches down then grabs under Edward's chin to pull him up*

Edward: I do *He cuddles into them* I'm a good boy

Twoface: good we like to hear that. *kisses Eddie and rips his pants off*

Edward: *kisses back*

Harvey: *pulls back* So, how would you like it tonight? Soft... or rough?

Edward: let's flip for it

Harvey: pulls out the coin from our drawer then flips it

Edward: heads soft, tails hard

Harvey: *they let the coin hit the desk. It spins then stops. Tails. they pick it up and flip again*

Edward: Hm?

Harvey: Facing or away?

Edward: heads you see my pretty face, tails you see my perfect ass

Twoface: *the coin lands and spins again. They see the result and flip Edward over, chest on the desk*

Edward: *gives a slight noise of surprise*

Twoface: *grips Ed then slams inside*

Edward: *screams*

Harvey: take us Edward! *They lift Eddie by his left shoulder*

Edward: *thrusts his hips back and forth quickly making a strong rhythm

Twiface: *grips his hips and forces Ed into the desk from thrusting so hard and keeps his face pinned to the desk*

Edward: *Cries out*

Twoface: louder! *the lamp falls off the desk*

Edward: *scream both their names*

Twoface: *they slam hard enough into Ed to bruise his hips*

Edward: *his eyes start to glaze*

Twoface: *lifts Ed's right leg and grunts*

Edward: *moans half mindless*

Twoface: *licks at Edward's neck then bite. he growls*

Edward: *moans and whines*

Twoface: *reaches forward to grip the desk, slamming in deep* cum for us Edward

Edward: *cries out and sprays all over the desk*

Twoface: *he keeps going, just as rough as before until they fill Ed to the point of spilling over*

Edward: *cries out and drools as Twoface pushes his face into the mess on the desk*

Twoface: *lays against Ed to catch their breath. They kiss Eddie's shoulder then stand, still connected to the ginger* you gonna clean our desk?

Edward: begins to lick it up*

Twoface: good boy

Edward: *moans and moves his hips as he goes*

Harvey: Again?

Edward: *gives a soft moan*

Harvey: *he reaches for the coin*

Edward: *waits and squirms*

Harvey: *they wait until it lands. They pull out then take Edward to the couch. They sit and place the smaller man above them, facing this time*

Edward: *his eyes are fully glazed and his face is still coated with white, Edward tries to squirm to make the half burnt man lower him*

Harvey: *pulls him down and licks at Edward's cheek*

Edward: *moans loudly*

Harvey: *rolls his hips*

Edward: *raises and lowers himself*

Harvey: *moans*

Edward: *He can't make words anymore, his mind is blank leaving Nygma only with want*

Harvey: *they move Edward's hips for him*

Edward: *tilts his head back and moans louder*

Harvey: Ride us~

Edward: *moves himself up and down faster*

Harvey: Good boy~

Edward: *makes more noises*

Harvey: *holds onto Edward, watching him bounce*

Edward: *his eyes begin to cross as ecstasy washes over his face*

Twoface: *throws Edward onto his back and fucks him without mercy*

Edward: *smiles and cries out continuously*

Twoface: *lifts Eddie's arms over his head*

Edward: *his eyes roll back a bit more as he drools*

Twoface: *once they know Ed will stay like that, they start to jerk him*

Edward: *cums after just a few tugs*

Twoface: *stops the jerking then thrusts inside a few more times before spilling out of Nygma*

Edward: *passes out*

Harvey: *pants over Nygma then kisses the corner of his lips. The spilt man then got up and covered Edward with a sheet* Thank you Edward. that was worth it

Edward: *sleeps with his mouth open*

Twoface: *smirks then goes to shower. Once finished, they flip the coin again*

Edward: *sleeps unaware*

Harvey: *They go to kiss him then sit down*


End file.
